


Aqueduct

by jadeswests



Category: Jori - Fandom, Tori Vega - Fandom, Victorious, jade and tori, jade west - Fandom, nickelodeon - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeswests/pseuds/jadeswests
Summary: Everything is beautiful underwater.Jade West goes missing from Tori Vega’s life at age 7. Tori’s world turns around when, ten years later, she finds her, but in a different sense.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West, Beck Oliver/Tori Vega/Jade West, Jade x Tori, Jori, Tori Vega & Jade West, Tori Vega/Jade West, jade and tori - Relationship, tori and jade
Kudos: 13





	Aqueduct

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Jori fic, so it’ll be a bit rusty, but hopefully you guys like it!
> 
> Make sure to leave reviews with suggestions/comments!

Everything is prettier underwater.

Her hair swayed in a perfect, silky, commercial-worthy way. Her fingers slowly ran through the silk as she was surrounded with nothing but silence. Content, she was happy in the moment. Nothing on her mind.

Tori Vega's peaceful state was interrupted by her need for air, and she reluctantly raised her head above the water to take in the salty beach air. The sun was setting as the late August winds sent a chill through her body. She didn't want to get out of the water. Despite the hour being set at eight pm, and the fact that she had the first day of her Junior year tomorrow, Tori was reluctant to swim back to shore. So there she stood, in the middle of the ocean, and listened to the seagulls chirping as they flew through the setting sky. 

For the last time that summer, she slowly sunk her head back under and opened her eyes to observe the way everything appeared underwater. The rings on her fingers glistened, and even her chipped nail polish managed to look delicate and soft under the effect of the water. She brought her head up once more as she trudged to the shore.

Hollywood Arts was an amazing school. With amazing people. She'd been going there for two years now, and had made the best friends she could've asked for. Her little group was everything to her, and she couldn't wait to see them all again. 

All except for the famous Jadelyn West, who she hated with every bone in her body, and that feeling was most definitely shared. From day one, Tori had done everything in her power to make the raven-haired girl like her, or even tolerate her, but had never even come close. She obviously wasn't the only one, most of her school was in the same situation. Everyone was scared of Jade West, and that's how she liked it.

Everyone except for her boyfriend, of course. The boyfriend that Tori had kissed the first day of freshman year for an acting exercise, much to Jade's dismay, Beck Oliver. Beck was an amazing guy, so sweet and caring. It made no sense for him to be with Jade. Jade was a prissy, scary, negative, bitchy, emotionless monster. It made no sense, but perfect sense at the same time.

Tori finished packing her bag as she headed home. She whipped out her phone during the walk, and logged into the Slap for the first time that day. She scrolled through all the new updates from her friends, and the cocky bragging from her sisters page, talking about a new series she was starring in. Tori didn't know, or care about what her sister was on about, she knew she'd hear enough about it when she arrived home. She stopped to read her best friend, Cat's, status. 

Back at Hollywood Arts in 24 hours! My brother gave me a rabbits tail for good luck. I hope it's fake.  
Feeling: Excited 

Tori rolled her eyes and smiled at the update. She had been so distracted by her phone that she hadn't realized her feet automatically taking her home. She twisted the key in the lock, automatically met with Trina's loud gawking on the phone about some guy she'd seen, who supposedly "fell in love with me at first sight!" She glanced at Trina after closing the door, who lifted a dismissing hand at her as she continued to talk.

Tori rolled her eyes and walked upstairs to her room. She showered and flopped down on her bed, wishing school wasn't starting the next day. Lost in thought, she hadn't notice her mother come home from work, let alone walk into her room. 

"Hi," her mother greeted as she took a seat next to Tori, grabbing her hand in her own, "How was your day?"

Tori smiled. "Good. I finished the rest of my schoolwork and hung out at the beach."

"Are you excited for school starting up again?" her mom asked, to which Tori shrugged, and let out a hesitant "Sure." 

Her mom smiled at her. Just as she opened her mouth to speak again, Trina yelped from downstairs, to which the older woman rolled her eyes at, apologized to Tori, and left the room.

Morning came quicker than Tori had expected. She opened her eyes groggily to find she still had an hour until she had to be at school. She sleepily dragged herself down the stairs and to the kitchen, fixing herself a bowl of cereal. 

"Goooood morning! I love extra beautiful today, don't you think?" Trina asked. Tori was falling asleep at her chair, and Trina clapped in her face, still awaiting her response. Tori nodded, anything to get the older sister to leave her alone.

She decided she wasn't that hungry, and walked back upstairs to pick out an outfit. She knew that, no matter what she wore, the only feedback she'd get was sneers and laughs from Jade, so she went for a simple white tank top, a jean jacket, and black jeans. 

Arriving to school was exactly what she had been expecting. Cat ran up to her, shouting her name and engulfing her in a hug, followed by Andre and Robbie, who both greeted her as well. They all made their way to Tori's locker.

"Well, well! My gosh, I didn't expect to see you back this year!" 

She recognized the voice used to mock her way too fast. Already knowing what to expect, Tori looked up at the person who had been speaking. 

"Welcome back, Vega." 

Jade. She smiled unsurely at her, to which Jade responded by shoving past her. Shortly after she left, her boyfriend appeared at Tori's locker. 

"Hey! Tori." he smiled as he engulfed her in a hug, to which Jade slammed her locker shut and stomped back to the rest of the friend group, grabbing Beck's hand protectively.

Tori rolled her eyes. She never understood why Jade was so overprotective and jealous when it came to Beck, relationships were all about trust, anyways. Besides, Tori wasn't even into Beck. She'd been talking to the boy who sat next to her in history last year that past week constantly, and she was starting to catch feelings. The rest of the friend group hadn't known yet though, obviously.


End file.
